This invention relates to an automatic luminance control circuit for a television receiver to prevent the shake of a reproduced image which is caused by the variations in the brightness of the image to be reproduced.
In the television receivers, the larger cathode-ray tubes generally have more shaking phenomena of pictures due to the variations in beam current caused by the excessive brightness signal changes. In addition, the contrast control method which simply supplies a direct current output from a brightness limiter circuit utilizing a pre-set variable resistor, adversly affects the response characteristic between the brightness signal and the reproduced image on the cathode-ray tube.